A Love for Longbottom
by J.L. McD
Summary: Neville was and is very clumsy. His time at Hogwarts has ended. He is now 22 and still alone. Can a girl look past his greatest fault and see the even greater man?


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of J.K. Rowling and if you don't believe me you can find her and ask yourself… Happy hunting and I hope she doesn't pack you away in jail for stalking…

A/N: This came to me when I was trying to think about something original to write… I know… I should be writing Hogwarts: I Defy Thee, but, hey, I'm getting there… Anyway, here we go…

**Feeling Depressed**

"DAMN IT LONGBOTTOM!!! Can't you do ANYTHING right?" cried a very irate minister of magic.

"I-I- I'm sorry sir…" Neville responded. "It'll never happen again sir."

"It better not Longbottom. Now I'm giving you the day off. Go home and I don't want to see you till tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir" Neville spluttered before turning to leave the Minister's office as quickly as possible while he still had a job at the ministry.

_"Why do I always have to make mistakes? Why can't somebody else be the screw up?" _he couldn't help but wonder as he collected his things and headed out of the building.

            Rain poured down by the buckets and Neville cursed himself for having not brought an umbrella with him. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He muttered to himself as he went down the stairs, down to the sidewalk which was covered in water.

            By the time he'd gotten home, he was soaked to the bone. His pants were drenched by the water that had shot up from the puddles as he walked heavily through them. The rest of him had been drench from the falling rain. He could feel the beginnings of a cold starting in his nose as he tried to sniffle back the dripping the cold outside air had caused. He quickly took off his drenched coat and shoes, placing them by the door before running to the bathroom to get a tissue. 

            After blowing several blows, he was finally able to breath properly again. He took several deep breaths and satisfied with his being able to breath he moved back to the bathroom door. He was about to walk out of it when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

            He sighed looking at the pathetic image staring back at him. The slightly wind thrown short black hair, the once pudgy face that had thinned out with puberty, his body which had also changed from rather plump to slightly toned and his tall now manly looking posture. It hurt him to see that physically and somewhat he mentally he had changed so much into the 22 year old man he was, and yet he was still clumsy old Longbottom who could do nothing but make mistakes. 

            If he didn't believe so much in the stereotype that men don't cry, he knew he would have most likely fallen into a crying wreck right then and there. He would have cried like he had when he was a little boy and that stupid creep Malfoy and his friends had verbally harassed him or cursed him for their twisted idea of fun.

            As he stared at the mirror he suddenly began to feel very alone. "I'll never find anyone." He thought out loud in a discouraged tone "I mean, who would ever want a useless nobody like me. I can't do anything right. All I ever do is make mistakes. I just wish that I didn't. Maybe then someone would love me and wouldn't think I'm so pathetic because of all the mistakes I've made. I'm 22 and I haven't even had ONE girlfriend yet. I think it's about time don't you?" He looked pointedly at his reflection as if expecting an answer.

            Letting out one more sigh he exited the bathroom and walk straight for his room. He quickly peeled off his wet clothes and replaced them with a nice warm sweater and a pair of pants. He then made his way to the kitchen to make himself a spot of tea before sitting himself down in front of the blazing fireplace in the living room. If he had a cold he would be sure to stop it before it got any further.

            The color of the flames licked at his face, giving his eyes a gentle shine and shading his face with many different shades of orange. Finishing his tea, he got comfortable on the couch and settled down for a nap, dreaming a dream in which his heart's greatest desire had been given to him.

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: I know it is short but, there you have it… 22 year old Neville and he's still pretty clumsy and apparently feeling very sorry for himself at the moment… There will be more and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… Please Read and Review… :) 

Jenny,Lee McD


End file.
